PROMESA
by BlackStarBlake1
Summary: One-Shot. Amumu, vive por una promesa, hecha con su única amiga, y esta dispuesto a todo con tal de cumplirla.


"**PROMESA"**

Promesa, se refiere como un acuerdo entre dos partes a través del cual una de ellas se compromete a realizar algo ante el cumplimiento de una condición. Pero para mí, una promesa es algo más que eso, para mi es mi ley de vida, mi razón de despertar cada día.

Pero antes de entrar en detalles les diré quien soy y mi historia, mi nombre es Amumu, si muchos dicen que es un nombre muy ridículo, pero a mí no me importa, vengo de las Arenas de Shurima, mi pasado es todo un misterios, no sé quien fui, no se mi nombre de nacimiento, no se quienes fueron mis padres o si alguna vez tuve un amigo. Desde que desperté de mi sarcófago, deambulaba por el desierto si un rumbo fijo, esperando tener una respuesta de que había pasado conmigo o porque estaba totalmente solo, con el tiempo lo lleve bien, hasta que llegue a mi limite me cansaba y me dolía estar solo si nadie con quien hablar, así que decidí emprender un viaje para buscarme a mí mismo, pero por más que rondaba por el mundo siempre estaba solo, era como una maldición que me apresaba con rejas de dolor, ira, tristeza y mucha soledad era algo que mi pequeño corazón no soportaba, y entonces estalle.

De ese dolor, de esa ira, de esa tristeza, de ese sufrimiento obtuve un poder más allá de cómo me miraban, pero ese poder venia de esa soledad, esa maldita soledad, me hice famoso por todas las ciudades, pero fue mi rostro y forma de actuar la que se gano mi apodo, _"Amumu, la momia triste_" me dolía ser llamado así, pensé que estaría solo para toda la eternidad sin nadie a mi lado.

Hasta que ante mí se presento una oportunidad, una que desearían muchas personas me invitaron a participar en la Liga de Leyendas, donde personas llamadas Campeones, competían en equipos para poder ganar, a mi no me importaba eso solo quería estar con alguien, pero no nada cambio volví a estar solo, excepto cuando estaba en un equipo, conformado normalmente por una chica bella con cola, a la que todos le llamaban Ahrin, otra chica que tocaba un instrumento muy bello, pero no hablaba, era Sona tiempo después descubrí que era muda, un tipo niño-pez de nombre Fizz de un gran valor y fuerza que admiraba, otro llamado Azir, que venía del mismo lugar que yo y por ultimo una niña igual que yo de nombre Annie, esta era la que más me llamo la atención era muy linda, pero por miedo a que se burlara de mi me quede callado, como una tumba.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que entre a la liga de leyendas, en ese todos ya me conocían, pero no conocían mi historia y razón de siempre estar solo, por lo que me catalogaron como un lobo solitario, alguien que le encanta siempre pasar desapercibido y no estar rodeado de mucha gente, otro apodo que me gane fue el de _"El Campeón Misterio o La Momia Solitaria",_ pero también el que más odie: _"El Campeón sin Hogar"_, aquel apodo, me lo gane por el hecho de que no estaba con los otros en lugares de descanso, estaba solo y eso izo creer a muchos que yo era una especie de viajero o aventurero, no yo solo era alguien con el deseo de tener al menos un amigo.

Un día decidí salir de la Liga por un tiempo y volví al Desierto de Shurima, más especifico el lugar donde desperté, ahí empecé a inspeccionar el lugar y note trampas mortales que evadí y pasadizos secretos, en uno de ellos encontré algo que me llamo la intención, era una sala cubierta por miles, millones, billones, no trillones de oro puro, pero de todo ese oro que me asombro fue una caja en lo que parecía un pedestal, era muy pequeña, pero sentía que lo estaba dentro me llamaba, la tome y cuando estaba a punto de salir el suelo se desplomo pensado que sería mi fin, cerré los ojos, pero al poco tiempo note que nunca había caída, para abrirlos y ver que mi mano estaba siendo agarrada por alguien, esta misteriosa silueta me ayudo y cuando voltee a ver quién era esta suelita extraña había desaparecido con un fantasma, por lo cual di por terminado mi viaje y regrese a la Liga de Leyendas.

Para cuando regrese no recibí ningún saludo de la gente, lo que me puso triste, y así seguí por un largo tiempo, hasta un día en que mi vida cambio.

"**Sala de la Liga de Leyendas"**

Estaba yo solo en la gran sala de la Liga de Leyendas, como siempre todos tenían algo que hacer menos yo, entonces escuche una risa traviesa, conocía esa risa perfectamente era de la niña de mi equipo, que me llamo la atención: Annie.

**Annie:** Hola, Amumu.

**Amumu:** Hola, Annie ¿Cómo estás?

**Annie:** Muy Bien y ¿tu?

**Amum:** Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?

**Annie:** Solo estaba de paso.

**Amumu:** Oh, que bueno.

En eso apareció Gangplank, el pirata y miembro de la liga más despreciable.

**Gangplank:** Mocosa, tráeme ron, ahora.

**Annie:** ¿Por qué?, tu lo quieres búscalo tú.

**Gangplank:** No te creas que por ser niña no te are nada.

En ese el pirata se acercaba a Annie con intenciones de darle una paliza, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que fuese un niño y pero chica.

Annie, había cerrado los ojos en espera de ese golpe, porque sencillo, no tenía a su oso para defenderse.

**Amumu:** Déjala en paz.

Eso sorprendió a Annie, Amumu el Campeón Misterio la estaba defendiendo del pirata.

**Gangplank:** Obligame.

En eso el pirata tomo del vestido a Annie y la lanzo contra la pared muy fuertemente, lo que causo la ira de Amumu.

**Amumu:** Aaaaaaah!

Y Amumu exploto de ira y para el final el pirata estaba con heridas graves, antes de salir del lugar le dedico una palabras a la Momia.

**Gangplank:** Me vengare lo juro.

En ese acto el pirata se fue y Amumu fue a ver a Annie.

**Amumu:** ¿Estás bien?

**Annie:** Sí, gracias por eso.

**Amumu:** Solo hice lo que debía, protegerte.

**Annie:** ¿En serio?

**Amumu:** Sí.

**Annie:** En ese caso hagamos una promesa.

**Amumu:** ¿Qué clase de promesa?

**Annie:** Prometo, protegerte, si tu prometes protegerme.

**Amumu:** Sí, yo prometo protegerte, si tu prometes protegerme.

**Annie:** Es una promesa.

En eso Amumu, dio la mano para formalizarla, pero se llevo una sorpresa al recibir un tierno beso en la mejilla de Annie.

**Annie:** Así, damos por hecho esta promesa eterna.

Amumu sonrojado, le dio un pequeño, rápido pero tierno beso en la mejilla de regreso a Annie.

**Amumu:** Esta bien.

Y así, los dos formalizaron esa promesa de protegerse mutuamente.

Y como el día y la noches, el tiempo paso Annie había crecido mucho ahora era una hermosa mujer, que recibida mucho halago de la gente, pero solo los de su amigo Amumu, le hacía sonrojarse y sonreír, a diferencia de ella Amumu no cambio en nada seguía siendo aquella pequeña momia de antes, y le entristecía no crecer y cambiar como lo había hecho su única y más grande amiga, ya que una vez vio a una pareja besarse con mucho amor y a él se le vino la mente la idea de hacer eso con Annie, pero simplemente no podía era diferentes, ella crecía hermosa y fuerte y él seguía siendo el mismo niños de siempre, ella estaba viva y el era un no-muerto, ella tenía una hermosa piel, el solo era huesos cubierto de vendas.

"**Sala de la Liga de Leyendas"**

Amumu, se estaba preparando para el enfrentamiento que se iba a dar, era un enfrentamiento doble, Annie y el contra Gangplank y Morgana.

Amumu, se sentía raro tenía la sensación de que le faltaba algo, pero no sabía qué.

**Annie:** ¿A dónde vas Amumu?

**Amumu:** Eh, se me olvido algo ya regreso.

**Annie:** Esta bien no tardes.

**Amumu:** Ok.

Amumu, se fue a su lugar de descanso a ver las cosas entonces reviso todo, y nada juntos cuando estaba a punto de retirarse poso su vista en una caja, esa caja que había encontrado en los Desiertos de Shurima, fue hacia a caja y la abrió y vio un montón de piezas, se las llevo y mientras en el camino las empezaba a armar, todo encajaba daba la forma de una pirámide invertida con una cadena como si fuera un collar, y puso la última pieza en su lugar, para luego sentirse observado, volteo y no vio nada.

"**Sala de la Liga de Leyendas"**

**Annie:** ¿Listo?

**Amumu:** Sí.

Y así el enfrentamiento, empezó todo iba normal hasta que Morgana ataco con fuerte ataque a Annie dejándola paralizada, en eso Gangplank se acerco con una sonrisa siniestra.

**Gangplank:** Mira mocoso, como tú amiga está a punto de ser profanada jajajaja.

**Annie:** Nooooo, Amumu ayudame.

**Amumu:** Annieeee.

Amumu sale corriendo en ayuda de su amiga, para luego recibir el mismo ataque de Annie, dejándolo paralizado.

**Amumu:** Noooo, Annie.

**Gangplank:** Solo disfruta la vista mocoso.

El pirata empezaba a desgarrar la ropa de la chica, iniciando a manosearla en su parte intima.

**Annie:** Noooo, déjame.

Mientras gritaba y lloraba Amumu, y los demás campeones veían esto con horror.

"**Mente de Amumu"**

Nos encontramos a Amumu, en posición fetal llorando.

**Amumu:** ¿Por qué no soy fuerte?, si lo fuera protegería a Annie sin problemas, he fallado a nuestra promesa.

**Voz:** ¿Quieres protegerla, cuidarla, ayudarla?

**Amumu:** ¿Quién eres?

**Voz: **La persona que te dará poder y un nuevo cuerpo, una oportunidad para que ayudes a tu amiga.

**Amumu:** ¿Enserio?

**Voz:** Así, una vez que tenga mi poder te alzaras con el nombre de "Atem"

**Amumu:** ¿Atem?

**Voz:** Así, es dime aceptas este poder.

**Amumu:** Sí, con tal de proteger a la persona que más me importa.

**Voz:** Bien, aquí tienes.

Y a los pies de Amumu un ojo dorado y brillante igual el que tenía la pirámide invertida del collar de oro que llevaba puesto.

**Amumu:** Aaaaaaaaa!

"**Fuera de la Mente de Amumu"**

Podemos ver que el pirata seguía con su manoseo hacia Annie, esta estaba llorando por recibir esto y para después notar que su amigo no se movía en lo más mínimo, con los ojos cerrados, haciéndole creer que en vez de paralizarlo el ataque, murió a manos de Morgana.

**Gangplank:** Disfruta de esto mocosa, mientras miras el cuerpo muerte de tu amigo jajaja.

Mientras tantos todos los campeones veían tristes y enojados esto, tristes por la muerte de Amumu y enojados por las bajezas que hicieron Morgana y Gangplank.

**Gangplank:** Iniciemos con la diversión.

**Annie:** Noooooooooooo, Amumu!

Con ese grito, el cuerpo de Amumu empezó a desprender una luz dorada que sorprendió a todos tanto, a los campeones como a los que veían todo. Amumu era levantado por una fuerza invisible, para después abrir los ojos y gritar.

**Amumu:** Aaaannieeeeee!

Con ese potente grito las vendas que cubrían a Amumu se separaron para mostrar el esqueleto, para luego desaparecer en una la luz doradas, cegando a todos. Cuando la luz desapareció, todos notaron que lo que era Amumu, ahora mostraba a un joven de cabello puntiagudo de color negro, con puntas moradas y flequillos color dorado, llevaba pantalones azules oscuro, una camisa negra sin mangas, en las muñecas tenía dos brazaletes iguales, en su cuello lo que parecía un pequeño cinturón y una chaqueta del mismo color y estilo del pantalón que utilizaba como capa y el mismo collar que Amumu llevaba antes de este cambio drástico, dejando en shock a todo. Gangplank por el shock se levanto deteniéndose con lo que hacía.

**Gangplank:** ¿Pero qué demonios te paso?

**Annie:** ¿Amumu?

**Atem:** Ya no soy Amumu, ahora seré conocido por el nombre de Atem "El Faraón Milenario", y tu Gangplank, por la bajeza que estabas a punto de cometer, lo único que mereces es la destrucción.

**Gangplank: **Solo porque, cambiaste de apariencia y nombre, no te hace más fuerte que yo venga.

**Atem:** Tu lo pediste, toma esto ¡JUICIO DE ANUBIS!.

Con eso, en la frente del autonombrado Atem, apareció el Ojo de Anubis, y una energía se formo en la mano derecha de Atem y la lanzo contra el pirata que al recibirla quedo estático y termino cayendo con una mirada perdida.

**Atem:** Tú tampoco te escapas.

Haciendo lo mismo, le lanzo el mis poder a Morgana que al igual que Gangplank, cayó con la mirada perdida. Atem entonces se dirigió a Annie que se había liberado del hechizo y miraba a su amigo con una mirada sorprendida.

**Atem:** ¿Estás bien Annie?

**Annie:** Sí, ¿Qué te paso Amum…digo Atem?

**Atem:** Llámame como quieras Amumu o Atem si sale de tu hermosa bocas está bien, este cambio resulto de mi poder y mi amor por protegerte a ti y solo a ti.

**Annie:** ¿En serio?, increíble.

Y Atem asintió con la cabeza.

**Atem:** Vámonos.

Dijo dándole la mano a Annie, que la acepto con mucho gusto.

"**Tiempo Después"**

Había pasado mucho desde los acontecimiento de ese enfrentamiento Amumu, ahora conocido como Atem, había formalizado una relación muy hermosa con Annie, que ambos disfrutaban, Atem para los demás, pero solo Amumu para Annie, otra cosa que había pasado era que Gangplank y Morgana fueron expulsados por dos razones: 1) Haber cometido esa horrible acción y 2) Según Atem, les destruyo la mente para que nunca volvieran a lastimar a alguien.

Y así paso todo, ahora vemos a la feliz pareja caminar juntos de la mano.

**Annie:** Eso han sido los mejores años de mi vida, y mejor si estoy contigo Amumu.

**Atem:** Tienes mucha razón, Annie.

**Annie:** Hagamos una promesa.

**Atem:** ¿Cuál?

**Annie:** Yo prometo amarte con el resto de mi vida, si tú prometes amarme el resto de tu vida.

**Atem:** Yo prometo amarte con el resto de mi vida, si tú prometes amarme el resto de tu vida.

Y cerraron su promesa con un tierno beso en los labios.

**Atem:** Tengo algo para ti.

**Annie:** ¿Sí, que es?

**Atem:** Esto.

En eso Atem, saca de su bolsillo una caja y cuando la abre muestra un anillo.

**Atem:** ¿Te casarías conmigo, Annie?

**Annie:** Sí, sí, sí y trillones de veces sí, acepto casarme contigo.

Y eso es todo, todo inicio con la soledad que invadía a Amumu, y ahora llamado Atem, está a punto de casarse con el amor de su vida, y todo por una.

-Promesa-

The End!.


End file.
